


Clothes

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [15]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so preludeinz and I share a John/Penny brotp fascination, and she gave me a stack of nonsexual intimacy prompts for them.<br/>#1 - sharing each others clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

John knows there’s gossip, but as long as Penny stayed blissfully unconcerned with the noise, he wasn’t going to let it bother him.  She was the best barometer for when social static was going to become a problem.  He could understand it, though; their apartments were just around the corner from each other, so they were in and out at all hours, and despite making a concerted effort never to trade on the name, _Tracy_ and _Creighton-Ward_  were both bound to attract notice.  

Glancing at the clock, John supposed that leaving a Lady’s quarters at half past seven on a Wednesday morning probably wasn’t the best way to quell the gossips either.  He shrugged, grinning at his reflection at the thought of his brother’s expressions if they caught wind of what he had overheard in the library yesterday.  He’d intended just to pop by-Penny loved to know what was going on, and he had to return her book anyway- but then there had been conversation, and food, and an _excellent_  bottle of wine split between them, and then it was just easier to pull a blanket over his shoulders right there on the couch.

He’d tried to apologize, once, early in their friendship, for monopolizing her time. “You’re assuming I have any other real friends,” she had replied, and John hadn’t yet worked up the courage to ask her what she meant.

“Thief.”

John half-turned, smiling at the sight of a sleepy Penny, hair still twisted up into a sleep knot, feet jammed into the fuzzy slippers he’s presented her with her last birthday. The mug clutched between her hands was sending up delicate curlicues of steam to frame her smile.  “I need it.  I have to run the gauntlet of your neighbors and my landlady.  Plus there could be anything out there, Pen.” He hitched the purloined scarf higher around his cheeks.  “Ninjas.  Kidnappers.  Paparazzi.  That girl in my stats class who won’t take a hint.”

Penny set her mug aside.  “Was that in ascending order of scariness?”  Her fingers were still warm from the tea as she reset her scarf just so around his neck.

John mentally reviewed the list.  “Pretty much.  Maybe swap my landlady with the ninjas.”

Penny’s laugh was loud in the early morning quiet.  “Well then.  Let my scarf be your armor.”  She rocked up onto her tiptoes and ruffled his hair hard under her palms.  She settled back, nodding in satisfaction at his mussed look.  “And that should give them something to talk about.”  John gave her a look; she just spun him around towards the door and slapped him on the behind.  “I will collect it this evening.  You’ve been promising me lasagna for weeks, time to pay up.”

John dropped a kiss on her head in retaliation for the butt slap and let himself out.

Across the hall, the door opened a crack, and then slammed shut.

Tugging the scarf higher, John left the building.


End file.
